2:45 am
by EmpressoftheLoneIsles
Summary: Set after the Fox River riot. And that one touch, that one fleeting contact between Michael and Sara. Michael is finding it difficult to forget that one simple action. Even back when I wrote this I *still* hated summaries!


Title: 2:45 a.m.

Characters: Michael Scofield / Fernando Sucre / Dr. Sara Tancredi

Pairing: Michael / Sara

Rating: "M" Adult themes here…Smut and you love it! (Dream sequences in _Italics_)

Summary: Set after the Fox River riot. And that one touch, that one fleeting contact between Michael and Sara. Michael is finding it difficult to forget that one simple action. (Even back when I wrote this I *still* hated summaries!)

Disclaimer: Don't own Prison Break so don't prosecute.

* * *

The combination of the taps along the railings from the occasional baton and the sudden snoring of Sucre woke up Michael with a start. He'd known what had happened the other day with Dr. Tancredi was just a fluke, but he still couldn't get it out of his head. But this was something that he had to do. His plan can not be derailed because he couldn't get this woman off his mind. This incredibly beautiful and smart woman, '_wrong time, wrong place_' he thought to himself.

Casting an eye up to the bottom of the bunk Michael listened to the sounds of his cell mates' movement as he shifted in the upper bunk. Moments later Sucre turned over and his hand dangled over the side.

"Maricruz-" Sucre said between snores as the picture feel to the cell floor. Michael watched as it fell by him, in the nearly dark cell. The photograph fell with the same motion as a snowflake would. The gentle twisting and turning motion until it finally came to rest. Shifting slightly onto his side Michael's eyes followed its journey to the floor. Face up is how it fell. And the faces of a couple who was obviously in love, but had simply lost their way stared back at him.

'_Complications or timing always gets in the way'_, he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back again and tried to focus on the business of sleep.

After a few nights with '_One who doesn't_ _sleep_' or Haywire as he was better known, then with the lockdown and subsequent riot one would have thought he would have slept like the dead.

But that simply _wasn't_ going to happen.

Sara, Dr. Tancredi found her way back into his thoughts. His mind drifted back to when he'd helped her down through the visitor's area. Her hand fit his as if that was where it was meant to be. But everything went to hell when he locked eyes with her. What made it even worse was she didn't turn away. Regardless of what was going on around them. And what _could_ have happened to her, he never wanted to kiss her more than he did then at that moment.

All this thinking about her had made him incredibly hard. Sex was something he thoroughly enjoyed and truly missed. But after all this time in the self imposed prison he'd created for himself. Way before he ever got into the brick and mortar one that was something that he simply didn't have time for. But now it seemed to be catching up with him tenfold.

His nostrils were somehow flooded with the jasmine scent of her shampoo. It was so soft and subtle; yet, it always seemed to envelop him when she checked on his foot or when she was prepping him for his insulin shot. Almost subconsciously he started to stroke himself. Careful not to cause too much movement he decided to indulge himself in this fantasy. Michael closed his eyes and continued to think of her in his arms only for that brief second, but for what seemed like a lifetime. How his lustful imagination was quickly taking over, as his mind played out a completely different scenario and not the chaotic hell that had broken out.

Michael imagined a more appropriate scene under the guise that none of this mess with Lincoln ever happened. His mind quickly shifted back to his apartment. To be more specific, his bedroom, dimly yet adequately lit by the city lights, with their clothes strewn everywhere. He and Sara, (how he loved that name) making love with that same intensity as when they locked eyes as he helped her from the ceiling. Despite himself he gasped. Michael felt as if a lighting bolt had plunged through him as he continued to pleasure himself. His minds eye was certainly working overtime on this one. As he fantasized about how soft her skin would be, how she tasted, and about how beautiful she would look riding him.

_Her lips were soft and sweet as he kissed her. It drove him crazy while she teasingly started to kiss him then suddenly pull away at the last second before their lips would meet. His only defense was plunging completely into her and causing her to arch backwards then lay completely on top of him. Their mouths sought one another quickly. Sara slowly sat back up on top of him, using her fingers she traced his lips, then down his chin to his throat. By now she'd changed her rhythm to slow, deep grind causing him to close his eyes…_

Michael felt the muscles in his shoulders begin to tense as he slowly brought up his legs. Dropping his head to the right he exhaled loudly. At this rate if he continued to try to breathe only through his nose if not he was sure he might pass out.

_Sara settled slowly onto Michael's lap until she was completely sitting down on him. Her nipples brushed against his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again. Entwining his fingers in her hair he pulled her mouth to his. Their lips meeting softly at first, Sara's lips parted slightly to allow Michael's tongue to play with hers. Michael's kisses went from gentle and light to deep and passionate. He continued to piston in and out of her while kissing his way from her lips to her neck. Sara grasped onto him even tighter as she interlocked her ankles around his back. Her body started to shake and her whimpers in his ear began to turn into half mouthed moans. The sound was like music to his ears, he was determined to push her over the edge right then and there. And when it happened it did so almost in slow motion. Her orgasm ripped through her with the force of a nuclear wind. The harder she came the more she fucked against him. Subsequently when Sara came, she took Michael with her and he was all too happy to follow her._

The orgasm that surged through Michael was directly parallel to giving a man dieing of thirst his first drink of water. Michael flattened his hand against the warm hardness of the concrete wall to stabilize himself through the orgasmic shudders that were coursing through his body. Opening his mouth as if to moan he kept silent and rode an orgasm that had been days, _perhaps_ _weeks_ in the making. As the spasms gradually slowed Michael's head started to seriously spin. Bringing his left hand up to his face since right one was still very much engaged, he coughed slightly and cleared his throat. Wiping the sweat from his face and slowly opening his eyes he was relieved to see he'd finished just in time as a CO walked by and peered into the cell, thankfully this time without a flashlight to facilitate a random bed check.

"I sure hope that was for the Doc and not me Fish." Sucre chuckled.

Michael didn't reply right away he was struggling to get his breathing under control. His eyes were glazed over with the pleasure of the long lost sensation. After a few minutes of silence he simply replied with that almost coy laugh….

"Go back to sleep…"

_ Finis…_


End file.
